destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Act 4 (DTG2)
Act 4 of Destroy the Godmodder 2 was titled Trials, representing the lategame and endgame of DTG2. It started on January 18, 2015 (page 950 of the game) and ended on August 21, 2015 (page 1,332 of the game), lasting for a total of 383 pages. Trials gradually brought the plot of DTG2 to a conclusion, signalling the lategame of the thread. Mirroring the challenges of Destroy the Godmodder's conclusion, the Godmodder and his new split personality, Alpha, created a series of challenges known as the Trials that the players had to get through. The act focused on the players overcoming the six Trials in order to finally destroy the Godmodder. The Trials were arranged in a way that completing them was the only way the Godmodder could be damaged. In addition, the act periodically showed events going on in other portions of the game through storyposts, such as Project Binary and Team Mojang's new plans, and Build's voyage through the Void. Important events that occurred during Trials were the fight against the final wave of Mechs, the fight against Demonhead Mobster Kingpin, the fight against the Vord, the fight against the new Psi-Godmodder, the quest to destroy The Tower, the fight against the Incarnate, the fight against the Artemissile, the fight against the X Bosses, and the Execution. Trials was concluded by a series of six large storyposts that together made up the End of Act 4, known as The Execution. The storyposts detailed the immediate conclusion of the game's plot after the Trials, showing the fates of the universes and inhabitants of the Trifecta and Limbo. List of Chapters Trials is split up into 24 chapters and 12 cutscenes. * Cutscene 1 - The Trials Ahead (Page 950) ** "The Godmodder snaps his fingers, and a tall blue flag appears in front of him with an emblem on it. He picks it up, carries it, and descends down the cliff, ready for the trials ahead." * Chapter 1 - Final Wave '(Pages 953-959) Trial 1 ** ''"The first pillar of granite is wrenched from the earth and floats in the air... The First Trial has officially begun." * Chapter 2 - '''Swan Song (Pages 961-969) End of Trial 1 ** "You slowly float up in the air, a golden light supercharging your action." * Chapter 3 - Demonhead (Pages 971-982) Trial 2, End of Trial 2 ** "A massive demonic figure wrapped in shadow rises from the ground and takes to the air..." * Cutscene 2 - Bold New Direction (Page 982) ** "All those who stand against us will fall! All those who wish to help us will find great power! All those who follow us will find conquest! We are Project Binary! Project Binary is!" * Chapter 4 - Infestation (Pages 985-1,000) Trial 3 ** "And soon after that, the insects make their way towards your position as well! You can now see that it is the return of... The Vord!" * Chapter 5 - Old Friend (Pages 1,003-1,014) * Chapter 6 - Morning Glory (Pages 1,016-1,026) * Cutscene 3 - Good Bones and Calcium (Page 1,029) * Chapter 7 - A Far Cry (Pages 1,030-1,043) End of Trial 3 * Cutscene 4 - Intergalactic Chess (Page 1,046) * Chapter 8 - Ascent (Pages 1,048-1,062) Trial 4 * Chapter 9 - Galactic Phenomena (Page 1,064-1,075) * Cutscene 5 - This Game's End (Page 1,075) End of Disc 2 * Chapter 10 - Stuff of Nightmares (Page 1,078-1,089) * Chapter 11 - Orthographic Projections (Page 1,092-1,104) * Chapter 12 - Unadulterated Red (Page 1,106-1,121) End of Trial 4 * Cutscene 6 - Dual Rave (Page 1,121) * Cutscene 7 - Lock and Key (Page 1,126) * Chapter 13 - Exodus (Pages 1,127-1,138) Trial 5 * Chapter 14 - Don't Get Caught (Pages 1,141-1,153) * Chapter 15 - Retaliatory Measures (Pages 1,157-1,168) * Chapter 16 - The Great Undoing (Pages 1,171-1,187) * Chapter 17 - From the Shadows (Pages 1,193-1,204) End of Trial 5 * Cutscene 8 - Crisis Unforeseen (Page 1,208) * Chapter 18 - Armageddon Hill (Pages 1,209-1,224) * Chapter 19 - Please Stand By (Pages 1,227-1,243) * Cutscene 9 - Eclipse (Page 1,228) Trial 6 * Chapter 20 - Cones of Flame (Pages 1,251-1,263) * Chapter 21 - Newfound Apocalypse (Pages 1,266-1,274) End of Trial 6 * Chapter 22 - Destroy the Godmodder (Page 1,277) * Cutscene 10 - Existential Crisis (Page 1,277) * Chapter 23 - Impetus (Pages 1,281-1,295) * Cutscene 11 - Checkmate (Page 1,281) Trial 7 * Cutscene 12 - Of Bosses Past (Page 1,299) * Chapter 24 - An Ending (Pages 1,299-1,324) End of Trial 7 * Cutscene 13-19 - The Execution (Page 1,332) End of Act 4Category:Act Category:DTG2